


Confession

by Darkchi13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Confessions, Day 3, M/M, Perry pretending to be Steven, Perryshmirtz Week, Pre-Slash, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: Perry learns something very interesting while pretending to be Steven.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Perryshmirtz Week 2020





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My entry into the perryshmirtz week. I hope you enjoy. Heinz is and always will be a disaster and I love him.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

Perry showed up at the door with out his fedora and knocked. It felt a bit weird to be knocking and not kicking it in, weird but nice. His nemesis opened the door with a wide smile. 

“Steven, you’re here. Come in, come in. Do you want something to drink? I’ve got water, tea, coffee and lemonade.”

“Krrr.”

“Tea really? Not that there’s anything wrong with tea. I’m just more of a coffee drinker myself.”

Heinz led him through his place and into the kitchen. Perry basked in the moment, in being able to look around. Not having to thwart Heinz. For once he could just be himself. There were no expectations on him. 

“I hope you like oolong. It’s the only tea I have.”

Perry chattered at him because he was more than happy with oolong. It was actually his favorite. 

“I’m glad you came by Steven. You’re probably my only friend.” 

Perry frowned. If ‘Steven’ was Heinz’s only friend, then what did that make Perry? Inexplicably he felt a little jealous of himself which was absurd. 

“I mean there is Perry the Platypus but he’s my nemesis, so he falls into a category of his own. That’s actually his tea your drinking right now. He’s also a platypus, hence his name, and looks exactly like you.”

Perry stilled and watched Heinz more closely as he talked. Was the man going to clue in?

“Except he has this darling little fedora. I really should introduce the two of you.”

Apparently not. After a second Perry glanced over because Heinz had fallen silent which was very unusual. The man was frowning in thought and Perry chattered to get his attention.

“I was just thinking that I don’t actually want to introduce you.”

“Krrr?”

“You’re going to think its stupid.”

“Krrr.”

“It’s just…you are both very handsome and you are the same species and what if he left me for you?”

Perry raised his eyebrow because what? Heinz thought he was handsome?

“Not that we’re together as in a couple or something because I am a complete disaster that he is not interested in anyway and he could do so much better. Like you which is why I have decided I am not introducing you.”

“Krrr,” Perry held up a hand to stop the scientist. 

The platypus needed a moment to think about what he had just heard. His mind was whirling with this new information. Heinz found him attractive in a romantic way?

“He’s just so cool,” Heinz said. “He’s capable and strong and has such lovely fur,”

The man dropped his forehead to the table with a thunk and muttered something.

“Krrr?”

“I want to run my fingers through it okay,” Heinz confessed as he lifted his head again. 

There was a fetching blush on the man’s face. It covered his cheeks, nose and looked like it spread to the back of his neck as well. Perry wondered how far it went. 

“He gets this little smirk sometimes that makes me a little weak in the knees and he listens to my monologues and he’s always patient with me.”

Heinz sighed and for a second, he strongly resembled Candace pining after Jeremy.

“I may enjoy our fights more than I should. I mean, you’re a platypus so I don’t how your anatomy works but Perry sure gets mine going, and its not even about that. It’s the way his fur shines in the sun and the little smiles he gives me. How he’s willing to put himself in danger to save my life. The way he kicks in my door sends my heart racing. The thing is, I know it’s his job, that he’s a platypus and there are a thousand different reasons it’s a bad idea and it wouldn’t work but try telling my heart that. It just won’t listen. “

Heinz took a break from his confession and made a face. 

“Sorry for spilling all of this on you Steven. I just need to get over it. Nothing is going to happen, and I have to get used to it. It would be a lot easier if he didn’t keep showing up in such a dashing manner though. Really it’s all his fault for being so cool.”

Perry took a thoughtful sip of his oolong. The platypus definitely had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
